Gino Romano
Gino Romano is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Home Town: Portallini Loves: Parmesan Hates: Flying Occupation: Bass Player Gino plays the standup bass for the famous Romano Family Quartet. He is the oldest nephew of Little Edoardo and son of the late Giacomo “Gigante” Romano. His uncle taught Gino to play the bass at age 8, and the two started performing for various weddings and family reunions across the area. When touring with the Romano Family Quartet, Gino is tasked with driving the old Romano Tour Bus. Appearance Gino has mid-tone skin and brunette hair. He also has bushy eyebrows and a mustache. He wears a white shirt with a pocket, green wrist sleeves, white buttons, a green trim, and a red necktie. He also has red pants, a brown leather belt, and brown shoes with green laces. Clean-Up Gino's hair is more detailed, his shirt is whiter, and his belt is now black instead of brown. Styles Papa's Bakeria Gino wears a red suit over his attire and he now wears a lawn green tie and belt, and black pants. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 pepperonis (All) *4 onions (All) *4 olives (All) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Cheese *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Onion *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Steak *Loco Sauce *Jalapenos *Peppers *Tomatoes *Cheese Papa's Freezeria *Medium Mint Sundae with Yum n M's *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Mint Shavings *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *2 Chocolate Waffles *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *4 Bananas *Drink: **Small Coffee with Ice Papa's Wingeria *4 Wasabi Strips *4 Parmesan Shrimps (left) *2 Teriyaki Wings (right) *4 Red Peppers Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Hot Sauce *Marinara Sauce *Sauerkraut *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Fizzo **Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Marshmallow **Cherry **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry **Marshmallow **Cherry Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Pistachio Drizzle **Mint Shavings **Shamrock **Mint Bar **Shamrock *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Mint Shavings **Shamrock **Mint Bar **Shamrock Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Yum n' M's *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Mint Shavings *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *6 Tomatoes *Sausage *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Neptune's Feast) *Regular Fettuccine *Venetian Vongole *Creole Rub *6 Tomatoes *Sausage *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *S'mores *Pistachio Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *White Chocolate Topping *Mint Shavings *3 Mint Bars Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Chocolate Ring with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Donut 2: **Regular French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream **Strawberry Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Donut 3: **Chocolate Round with Cookie Dough Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Mini Mallows Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Donut 1: **Chocolate Shamrock with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Donut 2: **Regular French Cruller with Mint Cream **Mint Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Donut 3: **Chocolate Round with Mint Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Key Lime Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wasabi Chicken Strips *4 Parmesan Shrimp (left) *2 BlazeBerry Wings (right) *4 Red Peppers (right) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Pepperonis *4 Onions (left) *4 Olives (left) *4 Jalapeños (right) *Regular bake *9 slices (square cut) Papa's Cheeseria *Regular Grill *Ciabatta with Swiss Cheese *Mushrooms *Philly Steak *Sauerkraut *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Awesome Sauce **Jalapeños Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Regular Grill *Ciabatta with Swiss Cheese *Irish Parsley Sauce *Mushrooms *Philly Steak *Sauerkraut *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Awesome Sauce **Jalapenos Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry **Marshmallow Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Pistachio Drizzle **Mint Shavings **Mint Bar **Shamrock *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Mint Shavings **Mint Bar **Shamrock Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry **Marshmallow **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow **Cherry **Marshmallow Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Irish Cream Drizzle **Mint Shavings **Shamrock **Mint Bar **Shamrock *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Mint Shavings **Shamrock **Mint Bar **Shamrock Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Pistachios (All Over) *Shaved Chocolate (All Over) *8 Cherries (Outer Ring) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Traditional Crust *Chocomint Custard *Chocomint Custard *Chocomint Custard *Chocomint Custard *Chocolate Meringue *Pistachios (All Over) *Shaved Chocolate (All Over) *8 Chocolate Coins (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Shell with Steak *Loco Mystery Sauce *Jalapeños *Peppers *Tomatoes *Cheese *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Salsa Picante Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Hard Shell with Gyro Meat *Loco Mystery Sauce *Jalapeños *Romaine Lettuce *Tomatoes *Cheese *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Shrimp Tempura *Jalapeños *Snow Peas **Prawn **Wasabi Mayo *Matcha Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Holiday (BavariaFest) *Rautenflagge Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Shrimp Tempura *Jalapeños *Snow Peas **Prawn **Sauerkraut **Wasabi Mayo *Black Forest Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 28 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 28 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 25 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 35 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 50 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: 35 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 12 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 28 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 25 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 37 *Papa's Donuteria: Day 16 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 46 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 31 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 58 Unlockable menu items along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Mint Shavings. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Fettuccine. *In Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Mint Squares *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Sauerkraut. Papa's Next Chefs * 2011: He lost to Wally with Edna in the Pepperoni Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Sushiria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *He was taught by his uncle Edoardo to play bass. *He is the driver of the Romano Tour Bus. *In Papa's Freezeria, he is the only Romano to have Chocolate Whipped Cream while the others have Whipped Cream. *Gino is the only Romano who doesn't like Christmas or New Year in any games that include holidays. *It was revealed in the Q&A that his mother, Florentina Romano, will not be in any gamerias because she resides at the Prune Creek Retirement home. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, if you see him in the first day of St. Paddy's Day, his first cupcake is only Frosting and Mint Bar. Order Tickets Gino Pizzeria.png|Gino's Pizzeria order Gino Burgeria.png|Gino's Burgeria order ginoromantico.png|Gino's Taco Mia! order Gino fr.jpg|Gino's Freezeria order Gino_Romano's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Gino's Pancakeria Order Gino Burger.png|Gino's Burgeria HD order GinoRomano_zpsb02049ce.jpg|Gino's Wingeria Order Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 3.24.52 PM.png|Gino's Hot Doggeria order Gino BTG.png|Gino's Burgeria To Go! order Gino Romano-order-st. paddy's day-cupcakeria.png|Gino's Cupcakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Gino Cupcakeria.png|Gino's Cupcakeria regular order Gino Freeze.png|Gino's Freezeria HD order Gino Pastaria.png|Gino's Pastaria order during Neptune Feast Gino Pasta.png|Gino's Pastaria regular order Gino Freezeria.png|Gino's Freezeria To Go! order Gino Paddy.png|Gino's Donuteria order during St. Paddy's Day Gino Donuteria.png|Gino's Donuteria regular order Gino WHD.png|Gino's Wingeria HD order Gino PTG.png|Gino's Pizzeria To Go! order Gino St Paddy.png.png|Gino's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Gino's Cheeseria Order.png|Gino's Cheeseria Order ginoromanocupcakeriatogo(H).jpg|Gino Romano's Cupcakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Gino CTG.png|Gino's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Gino St CHD.png|Gino's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Gino Cupcakeria HD.png|Gino's Cupcakeria HD regular order Gino Paddy Bakeria.png|Gino's Bakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Gino Bakerai.png|Gino's Bakeria regular order ginotmhf.png|Gino's Taco Mia HD order during Portallini Feast ginotmh.png|Gino's Taco Mia HD order Papa's Sushiria Gino Romano (Holiday).png|Gino's Sushiria order during BavariaFest Papa's Sushiria Gino Romano (Regular).png|Gino's Sushiria regular order Gallery File:Gino_Romano.png|Gino Romano 45.jpg|Gino's thumbs up in the Flipline Facebook link Gino Romano (Taco Mia).png|Gino in Taco Mia! after receiving a bronze medal 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg The Romano Family.png|Detail of the Doggeria poster Afhgrthrturtur6t874b n.png|Gino in the Romano Family Portrait (top center) Waving Romanos.png|Gino riding the Romano Tour Bus. (Funny, seeing as he's supposed to be DRIVING it.) Angryginoromano.png|Gino Is Not Pleased Romano poster.jpg|Gino (again, top center) in the Romano poster. Gino Regular.jpg|Gino's profile picture before Star Customer. Day 1 Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Gino outside cupcakeria along with Prudence, James, Cletus, Carlo, and Timm. Perfect Cupcakes for Gino.png Poor Gino.png|Gino's intermediately bad order in Pizzeria. Gino, Carlo, Edoardo.png|The three male quartet members in Cupcakeria. Perfect Breakfast for Gino.png|Gino perfect in Pancakeria. Carlo and gino.PNG|Gino and Carlo's fanshay attire for the Romano Wedding Gino Romano in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Gino.png Perfect Pasta for Gino 2.png Perfectgino.png bruna and gino; perfect.png Gino y Carlo.png|Gino proud of Carlo's Perfect Score Gino 2.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 20.38.23.png|GIno is angry (at the dining table) (but his thumbs up pic isn't xD) Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.18.08.png|Gino is not happy with the Infinity Loops he recieved Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.15.15.png|Gino is angry with the red donuts he recieved Gino perfect.png|Gino and Scarlet like their perfect donuts as I get a Silver Customer award on Gino The romanos on there bus.png Nick, gondoling gino romano.png Angry Gino.png|Another raw taco? Thank God I didn't get food poisoning. Gino Romano Taco Mia Perfect.png|Gino loves his perfect taco! Ginoperfect.png|Gino loves his perfect chicken wings! Gino Romano Freezeria Perfect.png|Gino enjoys his perfect sundae! Gino Romano Pancakeria Perfect.png|Gino enjoys his perfect pancakes! Ginbr.png Screenshot_2015-07-08-07-34-51.png|Marty: Tasty burger for you. Gino: Very funny! Marty: Everyone love a ton of awesome sauce! Gino - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Gino in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up look) Gino - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Gino Style B in Papa's Bakeria Gino Romano Perfect Score (Cherry Cheesecake) (Bakeria).png|Perfect Cherry Cheesecake pie for Gino Romano! Gino Olga.png|Gino and Olga come in together in Taco Mia HD JumpingGino.png|Gino impressed by the jumping fountains bandicam 2016-11-13 16-50-09-551.jpg|Gino and Carlo dining, Gino's perfect Derby Pie special. Pupa.png|Romano Family in Papa`s Pancakeria [ not Little Edoardo ] Fan Art Hella 01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Romano Family Quartet Category:G Characters